On the Go
by Clear Liquid Crystal
Summary: An attack by a new human race,turns Bellas world upside down. Fighting for her life she must defeat these powerful humans. The game has began,and Bella-Just like every other human- is a pawn in the New Species game. Death is right around the corner...ExB


**Hello! I'm Clear Liquid Crystal! I would like you to know that Bella is 15 in the first chapter. But this is just a chapter to show you how things got started. I plan to fast forward 2 years in chapter 2. So don't worry. Edward will be in the story, as will Jacob. I have planned quite a few surprises. This isn't my first story, just my first story on this account. A quick summary, a new human race was developed… not vampires… The want to destroy the old human race… these new people are sick and cruel people. That's all I can give away for now. You will learn more about this. Be warned the first chapter is a bit gory. So if that's not your things please don't read this story. Please review and enjoy the first chapter! And sorry if I don't sound …welcoming… I am a bit tired. I'm writing this authors note very sloppily because I'm very tired… :)**

**

* * *

**

**Preface:**

The fact that my life was turned around in such a sick, twisted, bitter way made me cry to sleep every night. How could things have turned out so bad? This immense black cloud of fear, hurt and revenge looped through me. Tying an ever lasting knot to my heart.

One truth was clear. I had to live. To move on. I had to avenge the deaths of so many I loved. And that's what I did. Inexperienced I traveled into a new cruel world. Where the thought _Will I die today? _Was not a new occurrence. Living was hard. Staying alive was even harder.

**Chapter 1**

The crack of the whip stung on my back. The leather straps that held my arms were digging into my skin. Another hit to my back.

Another scream from me. Another tear shed upon the millions of tears that have already dropped. And the immense pain. How much more could I take?

woke up with a gasp. I was lying on my stomach in a room filled with the reek of death…and the dead. Bile rose in my throat, and a wave of nausea hit me; I threw up on the spot.

I dared not move so much. My back was not yet recovered. So I lay in a pool of my own puke.

My life was torture. I couldn't remember when things were normal. My life and the fate of everyone else's torn way from them. The Attack. That's what few survivors called it. A new race of humans attacked us. There mission was to annihilate us.

_"Mom?" I called into the unusually dark house. My parents should be home. My eyes scanned the white walls framed with pictures of me through the years of my life. The latest was of me and my boyfriend. Jake. I smiled. I knew I was going to marry him. Something glass fell in the kitchen. _

_The crash rang through the silent house. My head snapped in the direction of the sound. I furrowed my eyes. There couldn't be someone in the house. Still. I didn't turn any lights on. I barely breathed too. .Drip. Maybe I was confused. I must have imagined the shattering of the glass._

_ Immediately I was filled with relief. I let out a breath and flipped on the light switch to the kitchen. My parents were dangling from ropes. Pools of blood were dripping them. They were hung. I screamed. A hand came out of no where. I squealed and ran into the modern kitchen. _

_Slipping on the blood of my parents. My eyes filled with tears. And my sobs sounded unnatural. I heard heavy foot steps behind me. They were getting closer. I ran into the living room, and up the stairs. The thump of the person's foot became louder. Then, there was a sharp pain in my head. _

_My hair was being ripped from my head. I felt hot liquid ooze from my skull. Gritting my teeth I pushed forward and the man (I assume) let go of my hair. I rushed into my room and locked the door. My hands were shaking. I slid down on my door. _

_Trying to get a breath in "oh my god…" I whispered to myself. I was crying so hard. Who was this per- I screamed. There was a loud bash and my door was kicked open I was thrown behind the door. I hit the edge of my desk. Whimpering I crawled. _

_But it was too late for me. The man turned me over. I screamed again. His irises were black, but the inhumane thing about him were his eyes, the part that was supposed to be white… wasn't white at all… but red it, electric currents were running through his cruel, unforgiving eyes. _

_His lips were purple as if he were cold. His skin was so translucent I could see all his blue veins, and his pink insides. I fainted._

I tried to shake away that horrible memory. The image of my dead parents hung from a room that had so many wonderful memories, haunted me everyday.

To think this happened only a few days ago. I sat up. Ignoring all the pain coming from my recently punished back.

I looked at the other humans. Most were dead. Others were shells of the people they used to be. I turned toward the bricked wall. A mark for everyday I was here, were etched on the walls. I used my fingernails for that. It was painful, but I didn't care.

A siren sounded immediately frightened looks came upon every person in this holding cell. Including me. The new race marched in. They all looked dead. Who had created these things? I hadn't noticed but they were stalking towards me. I was roughly grabbed.

"Please no!" I shouted. I begged. "Please! Please! I will do anything! Please!" Still, they dragged me out of the room.

I was tied to a metal chair. My arms were strapped to the handles of the chair. My mouth was tied. I kicked and struggled against them. The room was just like every other room in this prison.

Grey and bricked. A man of the new race approached. He looked like a doctor. Except he didn't have the kindness in his face. None of them did.

My eyes zeroed in onto what Mr. Doctor was holding in his left hand. It was a small mettle saw. My eyes went wide.

I screamed. But it was muffled. He turned it on. I screamed even louder. Struggling in my chair. Trying to get out. My heart was beating fast. And my breath was quick. Mr. Doctor smiled. I instantly stopped moving.

He approached me even more.

"This will only hurt a little bit" The he placed the saw on my skull and sawed about square of my skull out. I was getting so dizzy. It hurt so badly. The noise made me want to throw up.

Finally he stopped. I was heaving. I heard a squishing sound as he removed my skull.

I threw up and the contents of my stomach rushed out of the sides of my mouth. Then they tested me. Hooked wires up to my brain.

Removed the gag from my mouth. I screamed" Please! Stop!' I coughed and threw up some more. "Please!" and then my brain was on fire.

I was seeing images and things I couldn't understand. "Stop." I saw people dying I saw an infant murdered. "Stop!" My voice was high pitched. "Sto…" I closed my eyes... My body had shut down. Would it ever wakeup?

_

* * *

__I bet you are all wondering what's going on right? Well you will next chapter. I'm sorry if this is grossing you out. But this story will be a bit gory, adventurous, romantic…at times maybe a little lemon… Edward will be in this maybe next chapter or chapter three. Please review. :) oh and I promise you my cahpters will be longer... this is just a tester... the reveiws depend on wheather or not I continue this story. Oh and SORRY for anymistakes you see, I don't have a beta and I really don't like proof reading, if anyone would liketo beta please tell me, if you do want to beta please be consitant... THANK YOU! you can expect the next update either this week or next week._


End file.
